You are the only exception
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Ikuto and Amu were childhood sweet hearts, but when Lulu breaks them apart and sets Amu and Ikuto up what will happen? and with Ikuto acting as cold as ever, who is Amu to turn to other than Tadase? poor Ikuto and Amu...a victim of their circumstances one more - -


The only exception

"Aruto Sama, I caught Souko cheating on you...Ikuto is not your son," the sly maid Lulu whispered in her master's ear.

"What rubbish," Prince Aruto looked away.

"Come, I will show you!" Lulu grabbed his hand.

Aruto saw his wife kissing his brother, hence Ikuto's blue hair.

"Master, what will you do," Lulu asked.

"Marry me Lulu, the company needs a mistress," Aruto requested.

"Really!" Lulu smiled.

"For sure," Aruto kissed his new wife on the lips.

A year later

"Aruto, why isn't Souko out of this house yet?" Lulu pouted.

"Look, soon okay," Aruto looked over at his...no Souko's son Ikuto.

Ikuto was playing with his childhood sweet heart Amu and best friends Utau and Kukai.

"Come on Ikuto, let's go play tag," Amu laughed.

"Okay," Ikuto ran after her.

'Even if he isn't my son, I will still treat him well,' Aruto sighed.

"B-But you can't I am pregnant," Lulu blurted out.

"W-What does she mean?" Souko whimpered from behind.

"Yeah that's right," Lulu smirked.

"Look Souko, our time together has been great and all...but I am going to have to ask you to leave the country and change your name," Aruto sighed.

"W-What," Souko started.

But was interrupted by Lulu, "You heard the man,"

9 months later

"It is a boy, what will you call him?" the nurse asked Tsukiyomi Lulu.

"I will call him Tadase," she smiled and turned to her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Look Aruto, I have been meaning to ask...can Tadase be the heir, not Ikuto?" Lulu asked.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing," Aruto glared.

"Honey...it is just I want your company to be of a pure blood line..so," Lulu defended.

"I will think about it," Aruto placed a kiss on her forehead, "No wait...I can't...if Ikuto gets married before Tadase turns 18, then Ikuto will be king,"

"Well then don't let him get married," Lulu snapped.

"How?"

"Tell him all women are bad and evil, and to play them or something," Lulu suggested.

That night at dinner Aruto spoke to Ikuto, "All women are not to be trusted, go to the bar, make a meal of them and leave,"

"No way, Amu isn't like that, I don't need anyone as long as I have my Amu," Ikuto turned his nose up.

"But Amu is leaving, because she hates you," Lulu lied to her 8 year old step son.

"As if, like that would ever happen!" Ikuto shouted, tears forming in his eyes, as he ran over to Amu's house.

"What are you doing?" Aruto asked Lulu.

"Well, the only thing stopping him from hating women and becoming is a playboy is Amu, so the only alternative is getting her to break his heart," Lulu smirked, "money can do us a lot of things,"

"Look, I don't think so," Aruto started.

Lulu put a finger over his lips, "Shh, I think that our son should be king, not some illegitimate bastard! Now he is going over to her house, and she will say she is not leaving, but when she does Ikuto will be pushed over the edge!"

With Ikuto

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ikuto ferociously banged at the door.

"Ahh Ikuto kun," Midori greeted, but she was quickly pushed aside as Ikuto ran to their living room.

"AMU. AMU. AMUUUUUUU," Ikuto called out, crying.

"Ikuto?" Amu answered, "what happened?"

"Promise...promise me that you will never leave me," Ikuto shook her up.

Amu looked at her parents wondering what had happened, "Uh yeah, I promise... you will be stuck with me," Amu smiled.

When all of a sudden Ikuto held her in a tight embrace, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Amu, so fricken god damn much," Ikuto confessed.

"W-What?" Amu fainted.

"I should go," Ikuto left.

At the Tsukiyomi house

"Phone them," Lulu hissed.

Aruto called Tsumugu and recited what rubbish Lulu fed to him:

_Aruto: Hey, is this Tsumugu?_

_Tsumugu: Aruto, what's up with Ikuto kun?_

_Aruto: Oh well, um you have to move to...uh America?_

_Tsumugu: WHAT WHY?_

_Aruto: Look either you leave, or I will shut down all your work and make you leave with force, I expect you to have left by tonight, I am sending the removalists by tomorrow_

_Tsumugu: Aruto..._

With that he sent the removalists to the Hinamori house hold.

Ikuto decided to take the long way home and didn't see Amu, who was rushing to his house.

"Lulu san, where is Ikuto, I need to tell him my true feelings," Amu confessed.

"He is not home yet, go back home and I will tell him that you called," Lulu smirked.

Shortly after Ikuto arrived, "where is Amu, I saw her walk in,"

She came to give you this, Lulu handed Ikuto a fake note:

_Ikuto, you absolutely disgust me, I will never, I repeat never love something as gross and disgusting as you_

_I am leaving I hope we will never meet again_

_Bad bye_

_Never yours...Amu _

A completely heartbroken Ikuto dropped the note in horror...

10 years later

"Yo Kev, let's get some hot chicks and fuck them all night long," a broken Ikuto laughed.

"Yeah buddy," Keven smirked, knocking Kukai's cap of.

"Oi, Ikuto, why are you so rude now...is it about Am..." Kukai started.

_Slap_

"Never, say that name around me, that bitch is death to me goody two shoes motherfucker," Ikuto bullied Kukai, as he got his cigarette out, and puffed smoke in Kukai and Utau's face.

"Man, that boy has changed," Utau sighed.

When Ikuto got home, Lulu was fawning over Tadase yet again, Aruto was sick in a coma.

"Tadase you will be king one day, nobody would marry Ikuto," Lulu smirked.

"Go to hell bitch," Ikuto cursed.

"Anyway, you have to wait we are meeting Tadase's fiancé, she hails from a really rich family," Lulu boasted.

"Ow fuck," someone cussed from behind them.

They turned around.

"I-I-Ikuto!"


End file.
